The Beauty Of Your Smile
by Anna Potter
Summary: Continuação de One Day(vcs se lembram dessa minha fic?). Agora é a vez de Amy se apaixonar. Um amor impossível, porém forte, insano. A ponto de fazer duas pessoas cometerem loucuras. Co-Autora da fic: Ligia Maria Araki
1. Noticias

Capítulo um: Notícias  
  
Uma coruja começou a bicar a janela da sala comunal da Grifinória. Estava tentando se concentrar em seu dever de poções, e a coruja continuava a bicar. Amy respirou fundo esperando que alguém abrisse a janela e fizesse a maldita coruja parar de bicar, mas ninguém o fez. Levantou a cabeça, irritada por tirarem sua concentração, mas toda a raiva foi substituída por vergonha ao perceber que todos a olhavam, e que a coruja que não parava de bicar a janela, era a sua! Levantou-se de cabeça erguida, foi até a janela, a abriu e pegou a carta da coruja, deixando que a mesma entrasse para descansar.  
  
"Sally, você me fez pagar o maior mico de toda a minha vida!" esbravejou a garota com a coruja.  
  
Começou a ler sua carta, e as poucas pessoas que ainda a olhavam, pararam. Mas não por muito tempo... Quando estava na metade da carta, Amy deu um berro que poderia ser ouvido da torre da Sonserina. Caiu sentada no sofá, amassou a carta, e respirou fundo para não começar a chorar. Será que seus pais não tinham vergonha na cara? Será que eles não percebiam que já era difícil ser adolescente, filha de Harry Potter, ter que tirar ótimas notas para fazer jus ao sobrenome Granger, ser chamada de CDF, agüentar um namorado ciumento como era Thomas Longbottom, e ser vaiada por toda a Sonserina pelo simples fato de que sempre batia em algum sonserino e ia em detenção? Realmente, sua vida já era uma droga, seus pais não podiam piorar mais ainda! Pela primeira vez na vida, Amy Potter não estava conseguindo segurar as lagrimas, e subiu para o dormitório feminino. Nesse mesmo instante, Claire About entra pelo retrato da mulher gorda e vê a amiga subindo correndo para o dormitório, então resolve segui-la.  
  
Claire também sobe as escadas correndo, abre a porta, a qual Amy havia batido, e encontra a amiga andando de um lado para o outro com um papel amassado na mao.  
  
"Amy...o que houve?!"  
  
"O que houve? O que houve? Eu vou te contar o que houve, Claire...Meus pais não tem vergonha na cara, só isso! Eles são dois idiotas!"  
  
"Não diga isso, Amy! O senhor e a senhora Potter são duas pessoas muito boas, abençoadas por Deus!"  
  
"Por favor, Claire, não me venha com essa sua meiguice agora, e nem me fale em Deus! Se Deus realmente existe, então por que isso teve que acontecer justamente comigo?"  
  
"Não me diga que seus pais morreram!" Claire disse em uma voz de desespero, levou a mão à boca, e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos.  
  
"Não diga bobagens, Claire! Meus pais estão muito bem! Bem até de mais para a idade que tem. Veja se pode, os dois tem quarenta e poucos anos, e ainda querem ter mais um filho!"  
  
"Mas isso é uma dádiva divina!"  
  
"Só que isso não é tudo! Eles ainda querem que eu passe um ano inteiro na Suécia, junto com meu padrinho."  
  
"E isso é outra coisa ótima!"  
  
"Eu nem conheço o cara direito! A única coisa que sei, é que foi muito amigo de meus pais, que é muito rico, solteiro, e a última vez que vi o cara, tinha sete anos! Sei também que seu cabelo é ruivo, mas fora isso... Como isso pode ser ótimo? Eu tô é ferrada!" Amy começou a chorar.  
  
"Não diga uma coisa dessas!" Claire a abraçou, e tentou consolá-la, mas sabia que a amiga tinha um gênio difícil. "Vai ser ótimo lá! Eu te garanto..." 


	2. Uma Nova Amizade

Capítulo dois: Uma nova amizade  
  
Amy abriu os olhos rapidamente. Havia tido um pesadelo. Mais um pesadelo. Será que seu padrinho não era um assassino? E se ele a matasse? E se ele fosse muito perverso, muito mal, lhe deixasse sem comida, sob tortura, assim como no sonho? Tentou não pensar mais nisso, mas era impossível. Em quatro dias seria sua formatura, alguns meses depois, arrumaria as malas e iria para a Suécia passar um ano com seu "adorável" padrinho. Aquilo sim era um pesadelo! Deitou-se na cama novamente cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol numa forma de se esconder da gravidez da mãe, do ciúme que estava sentindo do bebê, da temporada que teria que passar com seu padrinho, de seu namoro, do fato de faltar apenas alguns dias para ingressar na vida real, abandonar Hogwarts, abandonar a adolescência... Saiu de baixo do lençol, pois senão iria ficar sufocada. Olhou para os lados e viu as amigas dormindo, olhou para o relógio, e constatou que ainda eram cinco da manha...de sábado! Revirou-se na cama mais um tempo, mas de nada adiantou, Amy não conseguiu dormir, e por causa disso, resolveu tomar um bom banho, depois descer. E assim o fez. Durante o banho, ficou tentando lembrar de seu tio Ron. De como ele era, se ele havia sido legal com ela. Por mais que se esforçasse, não lembrava de nada! A única coisa que lembrava, era de seus cabelos ruivos, dos presentes caros que ele sempre mandava em seus aniversários e natal, páscoa, etc. Um dos presentes que ela mais havia gostado, e um dos poucos que não jogou fora, foi uma boneca de porcelana, que ganhara ao completar nove anos. Ela era linda: tinha os cabelos castanhos cacheados, os olhos bem verdes, um vestido vermelho lindo, os sapatinhos pretos, e um meio sorriso no rosto. Junto com ela, tinha um cartão, onde estava escrito que a boneca era tão linda quanto Amy. A garota sorriu ao se lembrar também que no fim do cartão, Ron dizia: "Para a minha pequena Amy!". Como ele não tinha filhos, considerava Amy sua filha, e tinha muito carinho pela menina.  
  
Quando já estava quase terminando o banho, lembrou-se de Ron. Lembrou-se de como ele era bonito, era forte, alto, charmoso...Amy também lembrou-se que adorava andar de mãos dadas com o padrinho, pois todas as mulher olhavam para ele, e Amy sentia-se orgulhosa. Mas então, qualquer entusiasmo desapareceu ao lembrar-se de que ele havia mudado, ela havia mudado! Não poderia mais andar de mãos dadas com o padrinho e sentir-se orgulhosa dele. Não poderia mais ir para sua cama ao ter um pesadelo. Não poderia mais passear de vassouras com ele. Já era uma mulher, e ele um homem.. Engoliu em seco, isso era um pesadelo? Se fosse, que ela acordasse naquele exato momento! Beliscou-se, mas nada aconteceu. Não, aquilo não era um sonho, e Amy estava ficando louca já! Desligou o chuveiro, pegou sua toalha, enrolou-se nela e foi para o dormitório.  
  
Quando chegou, viu que uma das meninas já estava acordada. Aliás, ela foi a única que sobrara no dormitório.  
  
"Uau, eu demorei tanto assim?!" perguntou Amy  
  
"Não. É que as meninas resolveram acordar mais cedo para ensaiarem a coreografia que apresentaremos na formatura." Disse Lynda antes de bocejar.  
  
"Uh, vocês ainda insistem em apresentar aquela coisa babaca?!"  
  
"Vou fingir que não escutei isso, senhorita 'Eu amo quadribol!'".  
  
"Pelo menos eu não sou uma patricinha que só se importa com seu lindo e liso cabelo loiro!"  
  
Lynda, que penteava os cabelos, sentada na penteadeira que tinha no quarto, largou a escova, virou-se e ficou olhando com a boca aberta, em um sinal de indignação, para Amy. Esta tirou a toalha, pos suas roupas íntimas, secou o cabelo com a toalha, sentou-se na cama e começou a penteá-los. Só então percebeu que Lynda a olhava.  
  
"O que foi? Nunca viu, não?" perguntou Amy rudemente.  
  
"Não foi nada não, Amy." Lynda abaixou a cabeça.  
  
"Nossa, o que aconteceu com o 'Potter', ou com o 'Rebeldinha'?" Amy foi cínica, mas ao perceber que a garota chorava, levantou-se e foi para perto da garota. "Okay, se isso for um truque, você está ferrada, sabia Ross?"  
  
"Está tudo bem comigo." Disse Linda entre soluços. "Você pode ir, eu acho que consigo me virar."  
  
"Ross...se isso for só uma representação, você tá ferrada! Vai ter que passar a formatura com os dois olhos roxos, e não com a sua habitual sombra cor-de-rosa!"  
  
A loira não respondeu nada, apenas soluçou, e Amy começou a ficar impaciente.  
  
Amy suspirou, olhou para os lados, abaixou-se, levantou a cabeça de Lynda pelo queixo, e tentou consolá-la.  
  
"Bom, Ross, você sabe que nunca fomos muito amigas, mas você pode contar comigo..."  
  
"Obrigada Amy. Você foi mais legal do que qualquer outra das minhas... "amigas". Ah, e me chame pelo primeiro nome!"  
  
Amy frisou as sobrancelhas, um pouco receosa de que aquilo fosse apenas mais um truque. Mas quando viu que mais lágrimas desciam dos olhos da garota sentada à sua frente, teve certeza de que ela falava a verdade.  
  
"Hey, Lynda, me conte o que aconteceu! Por que você está assim?"  
  
"Eu não quero dar trabalho a ninguém. Obrigada por ter sido gentil comigo." Lynda a abraçou. No inicio, Amy ficou sem reação, mas acabou por abraçá-la. Separaram-se, mas mesmo assim, seus rostos ainda ficaram muito perto. Alguma coisa passou em suas cabeças, algo indecifrável, algo de momento, uma coisinha boba, uma vontade boba, mas foram se aproximando cada vez mais. As bocas iam ficando cada vez mais perto, até que se tocaram. Não foi nada de mais, nem foi um verdadeiro beijo, apenas o toque dos lábios, mas foi o bastante para as duas se separarem confusas.  
  
"O que acabou de acontecer?" sussurrou Amy ainda com os olhos fechados.  
  
"Não sei... Mas terá de ficar em segredo...para sempre." Sussurrou Lynda de volta, também com os olhos fechados.  
  
As duas abriram os olhos.  
  
"Que tal esquecer isso?" sugeriu Amy.  
  
"Claro...Isso nunca aconteceu. Mas...Amy..."  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Podemos ser amigas? Eu sei que nunca fomos muito juntas, mas todo mundo que andava comigo me abandonou e eu estou sozinha desde que contei que..."  
  
"Que...?"  
  
"Eu estou grávida, Amy."  
  
"Não... não pode ser! É mais um brincadeirinha, não?"  
  
"Juro que não. Eu estou grávida...Você lembra quem era meu namorado?"  
  
"Aquele garoto da Corvinal?"  
  
"Sim, Bruce Anderson."  
  
"Você já contou a ele?"  
  
"Não. Eu descobri uma semana depois de termos terminado."  
  
"E quando você descobriu?"  
  
"Antes de ontem. Então, ontem eu contei para as garotas e...elas disseram que não queriam ser amigas de uma grávida. Amigas de uma garota que não vai poder curtir a vida junto com elas."  
  
"E seus pais?"  
  
"Já souberam... Minha mãe até aceitou, mas meu pai me pos pra fora de casa."  
  
"E agora? Como você vai sustentar esse filho?!"  
  
"Eu tenho uma tia solteirona aqui em Hogsmead, ela tem uma loja de roupas...minha mãe já conversou com ela, e a Tia Sara já preparou um quarto para mim, e eu vou ajudá-la lá na loja. Vou ganhar cinqüenta galeões, vou ter comida, casa, minha mãe vai me visitar regularmente, e eu espero que tudo dê certo."  
  
"Por Merlin!" Amy a abraçou e a Lynda voltou a chorar. "Não se preocupe, eu vou ter que ir para a Suécia depois do Natal, mas até lá, eu vou ficar do seu lado. Sabe...você poderia passar o Natal em casa, se quiser."  
  
Lynda sorriu.  
  
"Eu adoraria...mas vamos deixar o jantar de Natal pra mais tarde, agora eu estou com fome. Que tal se fôssemos tomar café?"  
  
"Seria ótimo!" Amy sorriu. "Hoje temos uma visita a Hogsmead. Que tal se comprássemos algumas coisinhas para o bebê?"  
  
"Mas eu não tenho muito dinheiro, Amy!"  
  
"Não se preocupe! Eu vou ser madrinha do bebê, não?" Lynda sorriu e confirmou com a cabeça "Pois então! Minha mesada é alta, e eu não gasto tudo...quem sabe nós não podemos comprar o berço, a cômoda, e algumas roupinhas?"  
  
Lynda a abraçou.  
  
"Obrigada Amy. Obrigada por ficar do meu lado, obrigada por ser minha amiga mesmo depois de tudo. Obrigada por ficar do lado do meu bebê!"  
  
"Está tudo bem!"  
  
"Você foi mais legal comigo em um dia do que quem andou comigo por sete anos!"  
  
Amy sorriu. Estava um pouco receosa quanto à decisão que acabara de tomar, mas não podia voltar atrás. Lynda Ross podia ser um pouco patricinha, mas não era uma pessoa ruim, e estava sozinha no mundo agora.  
  
"Você terá que contar para seu namorado isso. Não pode deixar o pai da criança sem saber."  
  
"Mas eu conheço o Bruce. Ele nunca iria me aceitar" protestou  
  
Amy suspirou.  
  
"Vamos tomar café, pois você precisa se alimentar, e depois conversamos sobre isso!"  
  
Lynda sorriu, e as duas desceram até o Salão Principal de mãos dadas, rindo e conversando alegremente sobre o bebê. Quando entraram no Salão Principal rindo daquele jeito e de mãos dadas, todos olharam para as duas e abriram a boca. Mas percebendo que estavam prestando atenção demais na vida dos outros, voltaram a seus pratos e começaram a conversar baixinho. Alguns falavam sobre a repentina amizade das duas, outros conversavam sobre o jogo de quadribol, o fim do ano, entre outros assuntos.  
  
******************************************  
  
Enquanto yinda trocava de roupa, Amy estava sentada na sala comunal a esperando. Alguém tocou em seu ombro, e quando virou-se, viu Claire com a cara mais zangada que Amy já vira.  
  
"Claire, que cara é essa?"  
  
"E você ainda pergunta? Você fica toda amiguinha da nossa pior inimiga, de repente, e fica tudo bem?"  
  
"Claire, eu preciso te explicar uma coisa..."  
  
"É bom que você tenha uma ótima explicação mesmo!"  
  
"Bom, a Lynda estava..."  
  
"Lynda? Agora é Lynda? Não é mais Ross?!"  
  
"Como eu ia dizendo...ela estava chorando, começamos a conversar, vimos que nos duas estamos enfrentando problemas muito parecidos, e viramos amigas. Estamos procurando arranjar forças uma na outra pra seguir a vida!"  
  
"Agora ela virou sua amiga e vocês têm problemas parecidos? Há-há-há! Que tipo de problemas? Como é difícil deixar meus cabelos lindos?" perguntou Claire cinicamente.  
  
"Não...a minha mãe está grávida, ela também...e..."  
  
"O QUÊ?" gritou Claire.  
  
"Fale baixo, Claire!"  
  
"Como você pode ser amiga de alguém assim?"  
  
"Oras, não é você que acredita tanto em Deus? Cadê o que você aprendeu na igreja? Cadê o perdão? Ter filhos é uma dádiva divina, não? Então...Ela está triste, sozinha, precisando de amigos...todos a abandonaram... tente ser amiga dela também..."  
  
Claire suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada.  
  
"Desculpe...eu fui infantil. Mas essa história ainda não me desceu pela garganta." Claire suspirou e olhou para Amy, que estava com aquela cara de cão sem dono que sempre fazia quando queria algo "Está bem...quem sabe não podemos ser amigas dela também, não?"  
  
"É isso aí!" Amy sorriu.  
  
Na mesma hora, Lynda desceu as escadas, e Claire sorriu.  
  
"Lynda, essa é Claire." Apontou para a ruiva. "E Claire, essa é Lynda." Apontou para a loira. As outras duas apenas sorriram e fizeram um aceno com a cabeça. Então, as três saíram da Sala Comunal da Grifinória em direção aos jardins, para pegarem as carruagens e irem até Hogsmead.  
  
A viagem correu tranqüila, e Claire e Linda começaram a se aturar, e, por mais que não admitissem, tinham uma certa simpatia uma com a outra... As três viram algumas roupinhas para o bebê, e Amy até comprou algumas. Assim Lynda ficaria mais animada Voltaram sorrindo para Hogwarts, e aproveitaram bem o jantar, sem se importar com os olhares dos outros, ou as perguntas de seus amigos, que se calaram assim que viram que as três não queriam falar sobre o assunto. Então, ficaram sentados Claire, Lynda, Amy, Andrew, o amigo gay de Amy e Claire e Thomas, namorado de Amy. Os cinco ficaram conversando, rindo e comendo muito durante o jantar. Ao terminarem o jantar, subiram para admirarem as roupas do bebê novamente, para guardá-las e dormirem. Mas, no meio da escada, yinda começou a passar mau, e tiveram que ajudá-la subir. Ela botou todo o jantar para fora, e depois de tomar banho e por pijama, as garotas a ajudaram a deitar-se. Linda dormiu logo em seguida e Amy e Claire ficaram guardando as roupinhas.  
  
"Sabe Amy...a Ross até que é legal...mas eu tenho medo...e se isso for só um golpe para ela aprontar conosco na festa de formatura?  
  
"Vai dar tudo certo...ela está falando a verdade. Ou ela também aprendeu a vomitar, e todos seus antigos amigos também toparam olhá-la daquele jeito?"  
  
"É, você tem razão!" Claire olhou para a pequenina roupa branca que acabara de dobrar e que estava em seu colo. "Se eu te contar uma coisa...jura que não vai falar pra ninguém?"  
  
Amy revirou os olhos.  
  
"Juro!"  
  
"Às vezes eu tenho...tenho...tenho vontade de ter um..." Clair balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro como se tentasse dizer com aquele gesto o que queria dizer para Amy.  
  
"Claire...eu não entendi. Diga com palavras!"  
  
"Ah...você sabe...ter um...um bebê." Ela disse a última palavra mais baixo, e Amy começou a gargalhar.  
  
"Por isso que eu não queria te contar!" exclamou Claire chateada.  
  
"Bom...desculpe Claire, mas é que eu fiquei pensando, a Claire santinha, a virgem da escola tem vontade de ter um bebe...Sabe, foi engraçado. Só isso!"  
  
"Obrigada por rir de mim, Amy!"  
  
"Claire, foi só uma brincadeira...não fique chateada! Eu acho legal essa sua idéia de ter um bebê. Pelo menos você tem 18 anos, e não 47, como meus pais!"  
  
Claire sorriu, ainda um pouco chateada.  
  
O silencio que se seguiu foi constrangedor, e quando terminaram de dobrar todas as roupas do bebê e guardá-las na mala, se trocaram e foram dormir. Claire dormiu logo que se deitou, mas Amy ainda ficou acordada por um tempo, lendo Romeu e Julieta. Ela adorava romances impossíveis! Ficava pensando se, algum dia, isso aconteceria com ela. Se algum Romeu enfrentaria tudo por ela...até a morte. Se ela morreria por amor, se encontraria alguém que realmente a amasse. Entretida em seus pensamentos, nem percebeu quando Sarah, a única do grupo das 'populares' com a qual conversava, entrou. Sarah sentou-se na beirada da cama de Lynda e pegou sua mão. Ficou alguns minutos assim, quieta, até que começou a soluçar e Amy a percebeu.  
  
"Olá Sarah."  
  
"Ela está bem?" perguntou um tanto que desesperada.  
  
Amy sorriu.  
  
"Sim, está. Sarah, eu sei que você se importa com ela...então porque não fica ao seu lado?"  
  
"Porque eu fui uma covarde... E pra tentar reparar os erros, eu acabei de tomar essa decisão e comunicar às outras garotas."  
  
Mais uma vez Amy sorriu.  
  
"Eu sabia que você era uma ótima pessoa! Por mais que ela tenha a mim e a Claire, também precisa muito de você. Principalmente de você."  
  
"Eu vou ficar ao lado dela...não importa o que digam! E...Amy!"  
  
"Sim?"  
  
"Obrigada por cuidar dela por mim"  
  
Amy assentiu com a cabeça, deixou o livro de lado, e decidiu dormir, afinal, o dia havia sido cheio. 


	3. Formatura Passaporte Para A Vida Adulta

Capítulo três: A formatura - passaporte para a vida adulta  
  
Os próximos três dias correram tranqüilos, o pessoal estranhou no começo ver o novo grupo de amigas da Grifinória, mas aceitaram. Linda contou ao namorado sobre a gravide, e a reação dele foi a que a garota já esperava. Ele disse apenas duas palavrinhas: 'se vire!'. Mas ela não ligou muito. Tinha três ótimas amigas que a ajudaram muito. Linda seria a oradora a turma e teve que decorar o que iria falar. Claire e Sarah ficaram ensaiando quase o dia inteiro a coreografia da formatura, e Amy ficou lendo seu livro predileto, Romeu e Julieta. Finalmente o dia da formatura chegou! Nos dormitórios do sétimo ano era uma bagunça verdadeira. Vestidos e smokings espalhados por todo o local. Maquiagens, e poções alisantes, ou cacheadoras, também estavam espalhadas em todos os dormitórios femininos. Depois de horas se arrumando, os pares desceram e se encontraram para ir ao evento que declarava o fim de seus anos de estudantes. Amy foi com Thomas, Claire com um garoto da Lufa-Lufa, Linda com Andrew, e Sarah com seu namorado, da Corvinal. Antes de serem entregues os diplomas, as garotas apresentaram uma coreografia, e Linda fez seu discurso. Estava nervosa quando subiu ao palco. Suas pernas balançavam, e sua voz não saiu a primeira vez que abriu a boca. Viu que seu pai não estava lá, apenas sua mãe e sua irmã mais nova, que sorriram para a garota. Tomou coragem e começou a falar.  
  
"Passamos anos muito bons aqui nessa escola, e que sabemos que ficarão eternamente em nossas mentes. Eu sei que nesse momento, o que define a palavra formatura, é: 'Adeus hogwarts, olá vida real', mas quero que saibam que..." Continuou falando, e emocionada, quase chorando completou seu discurso com algo que não estava escrito no papel, e sim em seu coração. "Encontraremos muitas pessoas em nossas vidas. Algumas dirão serem amigos, outras seus inimigos. Mas nem sempre isso é o certo. Alguns de seus "amigos" te deixarão na mão em situações difíceis, e alguns inimigos e alguns poucos amigos verdadeiros te ajudarão. Nunca ligue se você é o mais popular ou o mais idiota, pois isso um dia pode mudar. Nunca aja errado com as pessoas, nunca subestime ninguém, e especialmente, nunca faça nada que você ache errado, e os outros certo. Confie em você e em mais ninguém para os segredos mais íntimos. E essa frase vai para algumas pessoas que eu convivi minha vida inteira, mas que só fui notá-los agora..."Me ame quando eu menos merecer, pois é quando eu mais preciso!" Obrigada a todos, e para o pessoal do sétimo ano...PARABÉNS!!!"  
  
Ela desceu do palco, todos a aplaudiram, menos suas ex-amigas e seu ex- namorado. Depois dos diplomas serem entregues, uma música começou a tocar, começava o baile! Antes mesmo da noite acabar, Thomas e Amy terminaram pacificamente, todos ficaram sabendo da gravidez de Linda e do jeito que seu namorado a tratou, o que lhe rendeu uma boa surra, mas a melhor parte, foi quando as populares rodearam Linda e começaram a zombar dela e querer dar uma lição na garota. Mas então, uma aluna da Corvinal as escutou, chamou mais algumas garotas, entre elas, Claire e Amy e depois de zombarem da cara delas e de as assustarem, saíram levando Linda junto, que tinha um sorriso de felicidade estampado no rosto. Foram dormir um pouco tarde, e no outro dia, acordaram cedo, pois o trem partiria de volt para Londres. Foi com uma enorme vontade de chorar que Amy deixou Hogwarts e ficou observando a paisagem durante a volta. Linda, como estava muito frágil, não agüentou e chorou a viagem inteira. Depois de descerem na plataforma 9 ¾ e se despedirem, cada um voltou triste para sua casa, e com promessas de que trocariam muitas correspondências. Na primeira semana realmente foi assim. Na Segunda, as cartas não foram enviadas todos os dias, e assim seguiu-se. Ao fim do mês, as cartas eram raras. Então, Amy teve uma idéia. Mandou uma carta à Claire, outra à da e a última à Sarah, convidando-as para passar uma semana em sua casa. Desceu as escadas para falar com a mãe logo em seguida, e a encontrou sentada no sofá com seu pai deitado em seu colo e os dois paparicando a barriga de quatro meses da mãe, que já era visível. De repente um ciúmes bateu nela, e aquele típico pensamento "será que eles também faziam isso quando minha mãe estava gravida de mim?", o que a fez dar meia volta e subir as escadas correndo e bater a porta do quarto. Amy jogou-se na cama e ficou pensando em tudo que aconteceu na sua vida e como isso aconteceu tão de repente. A viajem, as novas amizades, o fim do namoro, o bebê que seus pais iriam ter, a gravidez da amiga...Tudo era novo, diferente, assustador... Amy sabia que não iria agüentar muito tempo. Uma lágrima teimosa caiu pelo rosto de Amy, mas ela a enxugou rápida e rudemente. Na mesma hora, sua mãe bateu aporta do quarto.  
  
"Filha...posso entrar?"  
  
Amy não respondeu.  
  
"Espero que você não esteja fazendo nada de errado, pois eu estou entrando." Hermione abriu a portado quarto devagar, adentrou o cômodo iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, e sentou-se na cama da filha. "Filha. Amy, meu amor, eu sei que deve estar sendo difícil pra você tudo isso. Eu sei como é, afinal, já tive sua idade, já estudei em Hogwarts, já tive um namoro terminado com um grande amigo, que por um acaso é seu padrinho..." Nessa hora, Amy levantou a cabeça, que estava abaixada, e olhou confusa para a mãe, que sorriu e resolveu explicar tudo para a filha. "Sim, eu e Ron namoramos durante o sétimo ano. Mas terminamos, amigavelmente, porque os dois sabiam que na verdade, eu gostava mesmo era do seu pai."  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hermione...eu preciso falar com você." Ron parou de fazer as tarefas e olhou pra namorada.  
  
"Pode falar Ron."  
  
"Hermione, pára de fazer essa maldita tarefa e me escuta!"  
  
"Mas eu estou te escutando, eu só..."  
  
"Está tudo acabado."  
  
"O quê?!" Hermione levantou a cabeça assustada. "Como assim acabado?"  
  
"Você não percebe? Já está tudo acabado faz um bom tempo! Nós quase nunca nos beijamos, quase nunca conversamos, você só vive pros estudos e pro Harry."  
  
"Co-como assim, Ron?"  
  
"H-A-R-R-Y. Entendeu? Hermiome, eu te amo." Ele segurou a mão dela "Mas você não me ama! Nós estamos vivendo um triangulo amoroso. Eu vejo o jeito que você e o Harry se provocam com os olhares, os gestos e talvez até palavras. Sei que seriam incapazes de me trair com algum contato físico, mas não agüento mais essa situação em que estou. Eu te amo, você ama o Harry e ele também te ama. Parece que tem alguém sobrando... Um é pouco, dois é bom, três...já é de mais." Ron beijou a mão de Hermione, que tinha a boca aberta de tão perplexa que estava, levantou-se e saiu da torre da Grifinória com as mãos nos bolsos. Hermione sabia que ele estava certo, não tinha como negar, estava apaixonada por Harry. Ninguém soube, mas naquele dia, Ron Weasley chorou como se fosse uma criança. Sabia que iria amar Hermione para sempre. Sabia que uma parte dela estaria sempre com ele.  
  
Fim do Flashback  
  
Depois do sétimo ano, eu fui para a França fazer intercambio, seu pai entrou na escola de aurors, eu entrei um ano depois que ele, nos casamos, e Ron foi para a Suécia tentar a sorte. E ele conseguiu!"  
  
Já fazia um bom tempo que Rony estava morando na Suécia. Era uma país maravilhoso, muito bonito, e ótimo para se viver. O ruivo havia conseguido emprego num banco Bruxo, e por incrível que possa parecer, ele havia subido rápido de cargo, e estava ganhando bastante dinheiro. Dinheiro... Ron ainda não havia descoberto o quê fazer com todo aquele dinheiro. Aliás, ele não sabia nem o por quê de estar ganhando tudo aquilo, mas sentia que não tinha nada a não ser o emprego, então se dedicava bastante a ele.  
  
Um dia, sua secretária entrou em sua sala, e lhe entregou a correspondêcia do dia, e nela havia uma carta de Harry. Ele não abriu a carta de imediato, não porque não estava curioso, mas porque talvez no fundo ele já soubesse o conteúdo dela.  
  
Bom, depois de alguns dias ele recebeu outra carta de Harry e ele teve que abrir. Nela Harry perguntava o porque ele não respondia as suas cartas e contava que ele e Hermione estavam noivos, e iriam se casar, e se ele não gostaria de ser seu padrinho.  
  
Rony ficou por longos minutos olhando a carta na mão, meio anestesiado. Harry e Hermione iriam se casar. E Harry queria que ELE fosse o padrinho...  
  
O primeira reação do ruivo foi amassar a carta com a mão, e depois pegar pegar um pergaminho e começar a escrever que ele não iria participar daquele casamento de jeito nenhum. Mas então ele parou e olhou para a mão onde ele estava amassando o pergaminho. Encostou-se na cadeira, encostando sua cabeça nela, fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Ele não poderia fazer isso. Não poderia pois ele não via os amigos a longos anos, e sempre que eles lhe mandavam corujas, elas quase nunca tinham resposta. Ron era um homem muito ocupado, nem para a família ele tinha tempo de escrever... e depois nenhum dos dois sabia que ele ainda gostava de Hermione.  
  
Então, ele amassou o pergaminho antigo, pegou um novo, e escreveu que ele não havia respondido por falta de tempo, mas que ele estava feliz pelos amigos e que claro que ele aceitava ser padrinho....  
  
---------------#####-----------------------  
  
Rony chegou na Inglaterra um dia antes do casamento, mas já com a volta programada assim que o casamento terminasse, mesmo porque ele não poderia ficar muito tempo longe do banco, e conseguir aqueles dias de folga havia sido muito difícil.  
  
Ele ficou hospedado na Toca, na casa que seus pais ainda moravam, no seu antigo quarto, que felizmente não era mais laranja como antes. Não havia conversado muito com os membros da sua família, por mais que todos quisessem que ele contasse novidades, e quisessem saber como ele estava se saindo, Ron num tinha a mínima vontade de ter um momento "confraternização com a família". Ele queria ir para seu quarto e se preparar para o dia seguinte.  
  
---------------###-------------------------  
  
Era uma manhã muito bonita. O céu estava azul, e sem nuvens e o Casamento aconteceria no final da tarde a pedido da noiva. Seria um casamento trouxa, afinal, esse sempre foi o sonho de Mione, casar na Igreja... Ron sabia disso, pois, Hermione disso isso incontáveis vezes a ele. Eles até chegaram no começo a planejar um futuro casamento.... um futuro casamento que aconteceria com Harry.  
  
Rony caminhava pelo jardim da Toca, com as mãos nos bolsos, relembrando os tempos de Hogwarts, o tempo que namorou Hermione, quando terminaram, quando ela começou a namorar Harry, a guerra... Tudo passava como um flash bem rápido na sua cabeça. Participar desse casamento, seria a coisa mais difícil que ele já fizera. ------------------------------------------#####----------------------------- -  
  
Ron não havia conseguido encontrar com Harry, até chegar na Igreja. Quando viu, o amigo, sorriu e foi em sua direção.  
  
-Rony!-Harry diz abraçando o amigo.- Eu fico muito feliz que você tenha aceitado o convite para ser meu padrinho. -Eu não perderia esse momento por nada Harry.- Rony diz sorrindo, mas seu tom de voz era monotono. -Quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui na Inglaterra? -Bom, eu volto para a Suécia, hoje a noite. -Hoje a noite?- Harry diz surpreso.-Então você não vai ficar para a festa? -Não vou ficar até o final.-Ele viu a cara de indgnado que Harry estava fazendo, mas não o deixou falar nada.-Eu não posso Harry, realmente não posso, na verdade, eu nem deveria estar aqui, eu tenho uma reunião importantíssima amanhã de manhã. Eu logicamente não perdeira seu casamento, mas eu não posso ficar fora por muito tempo.  
  
Harry apenas riu, e disse: -É eu as vezes me esqueço que agora você é um homem de negócios, um cara importante, sem tempo...-Harry diz com a voz levemente chateada.-Rony, olhe, aqui estão as alianças, -Harry diz entregando as alianças para o amigo.-Eu gostaria que você falasse com Hermione, mas não estão me deixando nem chegar perto da sacristia. Mas eu acho que não irão fazer a mesma coisa com você.  
  
Ver Hermione vestida de noiva era a última coisa que Rony queria. Ele ainda não tinha muita certeza de qual seria sua reação ao vê-la com o vestido branco, toda arrumada para um casamento que não seria com ele. Num tom muito educado, que soou até estranho ele diz:  
  
-Claro, eu estou indo lá.  
  
Harry sorriu e disse:  
  
-Se me der licença, Sirius chegou, e eu preciso falar com ele, mais tarde a gente conversa. -Tudo bem.  
  
Mas Rony não se moveu para ir até a Sacristia. Ele ficou parado ali, esperando tudo começar, desejando que fosse o mais rápido possível.  
  
Quando a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, e as portas da Igreja se abriram, Rony prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos. Hermione estava linda. Não, linda não, ela estava maravilhosa, ele nunca a vira tão bonita antes. Estava de mão dadas com o pai, e sorria a todos. Quando ela viu o ruivo, sorriu ainda mais feliz, e Ron teve vontade de sumir, e ele tinha certeza que suas orelhas tinham ficado vermelhas.  
  
Se perguntassem a alguém como havia sido a cerimônia, todos diriam que havia sido linda. Todos menos Rony. Ele com certeza diria que havia sido triste. Muito triste.  
  
A festa então, estava muito boa, tinha muita comida, bebida, o salão estava lindo, havia fotos do Casal por todos os lados, o que fez Rony tentar desesperadamente procurar um local onde não visse nenhuma delas, mas isso era uma coisa praticamente impossível.  
  
Ele realmente não ficou muito tempo, na verdade ele saiu no meio do jantar, apenas se despedindo da sua família. Ele até queria Ter se despedido de Harry, mas além de estar praticamente impossível chegar perto deles, Hermione estava junto, e ele realmente não queria falar com ela.  
  
Dois dias depois, ele recebeu uma carta de Harry, perguntando o porque ele havia ido embora sem se despedir, e que Hermione havia ficado chateada, pois ele não tinha ido falar com ela, enfim, falando da lua-de-mel, e Rony nem terminou de ler o pergaminho, deixando-o esquecido por alguns dias. Ele teria q responder alguma coisa, mas no momento, a única coisa q ele queria era esquecer que tinha ido nesse casamento.  
  
"Uau...não sei nem o que falar." Amy estava surpresa. "Aliás...sei sim... Eu convidei umas amigas para virem aqui, se a senhora não se importa."  
  
"Claro que não! E eu posso conversar com aquela sua amiga...aquela que também está grávida. Como é mesmo o nome dela?"  
  
"Linda. Sim, acredito que ela virá. Ela, a Sarah e a Claire."  
  
"Eu gosto bastante da Claire. Ela é simpática. Uma boa influencia para você."  
  
Amy fez uma careta ao olhar a mãe e as duas riram. A amizade que existia entre Hermione e Amy voltara a vida. As duas continuaram conversando um bom tempo até dormirem juntas (no bom sentido pessoal!!!) com uma panela de brigadeiro no quarto, como grandes amigas fazem.  
  
******************************  
  
Alguns dias se passaram, e o dia combinado para as amigas se encontrarem chegou. Amy esperava ansiosa a campainha tocar. Harry ainda não havia chego do trabalho e Hermione estava na cozinha preparando um lanche para as garotas. Três minutos após o combinado, Claire tocou a campainha. Como ela e Amy se conheciam desde crianças, ela sabia quem era. Abriu a porta sorridente para Claire, e antes de se abraçarem, disseram ao mesmo tempo "Um é pouco, dois é bom, três é melhor ainda!". Logo em seguida chegaram Linda e Sarah juntas. Depois de se cumprimentarem, as quatro entraram, Hermione saiu da cozinha e foi cumprimentar as garotas.  
  
"Olá Claire" Hermione abraçou Claire.  
  
"Olá senhora Potter!" Claire retribuiu o abraço.  
  
"Olá...hum...como é seu nome, lindinha?" perguntou Hermione à Sarah.  
  
"Sarah, senhora Potter." Respondeu estendendo a mão, a qual Hermione apertou gentilmente.  
  
"E você deve ser a Lynda, não?"  
  
"Sim, sou eu. Sua barriga está linda, senhora Potter!"  
  
"Obrigada querida, a sua também!" As duas se abraçaram como velhas conhecidas, e Amy olhou espantada para as duas.  
  
"Venham, eu preparei um lanche para vocês. Preciso sair agora, mas antes, Lynda, você já sabe o que é o seu bebê?"  
  
"É uma menina, senhora Potter. E o seu?"  
  
"O médico disse que provavelmente é um menino, mas ele não tem certeza. Ainda estou de quatro meses e você?"  
  
"Estou de cinco."  
  
"Ah, sim... bom, agora eu realmente preciso ir. Amy, por favor, pegue aquelas roupinhas cor-de-rosa que eu havia comprado pro seu irmãozinho e as dê de presente para Lynda." Esta fez uma cara de que iria recusar. "E não faça essa cara! É um presente meu para a sua menina! Beijos, garotas."  
  
Hermione pegou sua bolsa, calçou as sandálias e desaparatou. "Não reparem...minha mãe é meio louquinha. Ela pensa que ainda tem 20 anos."  
  
As quatro sentaram na mesa e começaram a comer o lanche. Depois, ficaram conversando um pouco.  
  
"Lynda, então, como vai indo com sua tia?"  
  
"Urgh...nem me lembre! Ela é um saco, a loja dela é um saco, a casa dela é um saco, a comida dela é um saco, e o bafo dela é pior do que o daquele professor de animagia...sabe aquele do sétimo ano?" Todas riram. "Eu estou guardando todo o dinheiro pra quando o bebê nascer, eu sair de lá."  
  
"E pra onde você vai?" perguntou Claire.  
  
"Sei lá...eu vou arranjar um novo emprego, já estou até procurando, depois é só procurar no jornal, e..."  
  
"Já sei!" exclamou Claire "Bom, meu pai tem uma oficina mecânica, e a pessoa que cuidava da contabilidade saiu. Você não disse que sabia mexer um pouco com isso pois havia feito um curso no verão passado?"  
  
"Sim." Respondeu Lynda um pouco animada  
  
"Então...eu posso falar com papai. Você trabalhou para sua tia por esse tempo administrando a loja, não?"  
  
"Sim" Lynda se animara um pouco mais.  
  
"Perfeito! Amy, posso usar o telefone rapidinho?"  
  
"Claro, Claire!"  
  
A garota se levantou correndo da mesa e foi pegar o telefone. Enquanto Claire falava com seu pai, as garotas ficavam fazendo mais planos para Lynda.  
  
"...depois você vai falar pra sua tia que não agüenta mais ela e sair daquele lugar!"  
  
"E depois eu caio da cama e acordo, Amy! Olhe para a cara da Claire!"  
  
Claire estava parada na porta com a cabeça baixa e os olhos parecendo tristes.  
  
"Então...o que seu pai disse?" perguntou Sarah.  
  
Claire levantou a cabeça, sorriu e gritou alegremente "Ele aceitou!!!"  
  
Depois de comemorarem, Claire explicou a Lynda sobre o trabalho, as condições que seu pai impunha, e o dia que ele marcara uma entrevista.  
  
O dia correu bem, elas alugaram um filme, comeram pipoca, jogaram baralho e depois foram dormir. Por mais que o quarto de Amy fosse grande, ele ainda ficou um pouco sem espaço ao abrigar as quatro.  
  
A semana passou rapidamente, mas as garotas puderam curtir bastante, e matar a saudades. Lynda iria passar o natal junto a Amy, e elas esperavam que até lá, o bebê nascesse.  
  
Enquanto Amy curtia o verão com as amigas, Ron tentava ao máximo fazer com que o quarto de Amy parecesse bem aconchegante, assim como o resto da casa. O quarto da afilhada parecia o de uma princesa, desde o papel de parede até a cama de dossel dourada com um enorme e macio colchão de penas de ganso. Ele estava preocupado com o que iria dizer, como iria agir, se ela iria gostar da casa, do país...dele. Ele e Amy não se viam há muitos anos, e Ron tinha medo da reação da garota. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava curioso para saber como a garota estava, como ela era, e saber o que ela achava dele. Jogou-se em sua cama e suspirou. Amaldiçoava-se internamente por ter perdido o contato com Amy. Por não tê-la visitado todos esses anos. Não sabia como, ou porquê, mas estava com um mau pressentimento quanto ao seu primeiro encontro com Amy. Ao pensar isso Ron riu. Parecia até que estava falando sobre uma namorada arranjada, e era só sua "sobrinha". O que Ron não sabia, é que aquela situação engraçada, viria a calhar no futuro. Apalpou a cama até encontrar o controle do rádio e ligá-lo. Tocava uma ótima música, a qual adorava, pois o fazia lembrar do que mais amou na vida: Hermione. Poderia parecer ironia, mas a filha da mulher que ele amou mais que a própria vida iria passar um ano em sua casa e ele tinha medo de se apaixonar perdidamente por ela. Uma lágrima caiu do rosto de Ron, que limpou rápida e bruscamente. Não gostava de chorar, e não iria chorar. Hermione agora era passado, um passado bem distante. 


	4. O Nascimento

Capitulo quatro - O nascimento  
  
Setembro passou rápido, assim como outubro e novembro. De repente, já era dezembro, e Amy ficava cada vez mais apreensiva em relação à viagem. Estava assistindo TV com a mãe, que estava deitada no sofá e tinha os pés em cima de várias almofadas, pois a barriga estava enorme e seus pés inchavam. De repente, o telefone tocou.  
  
"Filha, por favor, atende pra mim, e se alguém quiser falar comigo, diga que estou dormindo."  
  
"Está bem." Amy foi atender o telefone "Alô?"  
  
"Amy? Aqui é Sarah. Preste atenção, vem agora pro hospital, a Lynda entrou em trabalho de parto. A mãe dela está aqui, eu estou aqui, mas ela quer ver você."  
  
"Ok, mas...é inaquele/i hospital?"  
  
"Sim."  
  
"Tá. Te vejo mais tarde." Amy desligou o telefone. "Mamãe, parece que não vai dar pra esperar até o Natal. A Lynda está tendo bebê, e....eu acho que vou para o hospital."  
  
"Está bem, querida. Fique do lado dela, e leve também um presente. Pode pegar dinheiro na minha bolsa. Diga que mandei lembranças."  
  
"Okay..." Amy riu...a mãe parecia tão liberal, tão calma, tão sossegada consigo mesma, que Amy a admirava por isso. No instante seguinte Amy não estava mais na sala. Havia aparatado para o hospital. Subiu até a maternidade e lá encontrou a mãe de Lynda e Sarah.  
  
"Onde está ela?" perguntou  
  
"Estão fazendo alguns exames nela, vendo dilatação e tudo mais." Respondeu Sarah.  
  
Depois de quinze minutos, uma enfermeira chamou as três.  
  
"Muito bem, a pedido da paciente, as três entrarão no quarto, mas apenas uma pessoa pode ficar no quarto." Falou rispidamente.  
  
"Podemos deixar ela decidir quem vai ficar no quarto?" perguntou Amy, que já estava ficando irritada com aquela enfermeira mau-educada.  
  
"Acompanhem-me" Disse a enfermeira.  
  
Sarah, Amy e a mãe de Lynda entraram no quarto  
  
"Bom, eu não sei quem vai ficar no quarto mas...seja quem for...AAAAIIIIII...por favor, me dê a mão. Isso dói muito!"  
  
"Hum...eu não gosto de sangue." Disse Amy.  
  
"Eu não conseguiria ver minha filha sofrer. Iria chorar junto com ela!" explicou-se Tamara, a mãe de Lynda.  
  
"Nesse caso, eu fico." Decidiu Sarah.  
  
"Não, ieu/i fico!" uma voz de homem soou em direção a porta.  
  
"E quem é você?" perguntou a enfermeira.  
  
"O pai."  
  
"O desgraçado que me engravidou e me....ahhhhhhhhh....abandonou."  
  
"Com, se o pai está aqui, ele que deve ficar junto."  
  
"Mas...e eu?" perguntou Sarah.  
  
"Você é alguma coisa dela, por acaso?" Perguntou a enfermeira impaciente.  
  
"Se você quer saber mesmo...eu sou. Mas isso não é da sua conta, e se a minha amiga quiser que eu fique aqui, eu vou ficar! Lynda, você quer que eu fique?" perguntou dirigindo-se a amiga.  
  
"Sarah, eu quero...preciso de você aqui!Agora desse..aaaaiiiii...idiota, aaaahhh, eu não preciso!"  
  
"Lynda, eu sei que eu fui um idiota e vou me culpar pro resto da vida por isso. Mas eu acompanhava cada passo seu na gravidez. Passava todos os dias em frente a loja da sua tia com o rosto transfigurado, seguia cada passo seu, te acompanhava em todos os lugares....Eu sei que você foi na casa da Potter, na casa da Sarah, sei que você arranjou um novo emprego naquela loja de ferragens ou sei lá o que, e tudo que eu peço, é que eu possa acompanhar o nascimento do meu filho e amá-lo. Sabe Lynda, eu cresci!"  
  
Lynda concordou muito a contragosto, e Amy e Tamara saíram do quarto.  
  
Sarah e Bruce seguraram as mãos de Lynda e trocaram olhares de ódio, mas decidiram não se xingar e ajudar Lynda.  
  
Como mágica, uma hora depois, os gritos de Lynda cessaram e um choro de bebê inundou a sala e a maternidade, a qual estava totalmente vazia.  
  
Lynda, Sarah e Bruce choravam ao ver aquele pequeno milagre. Era um menino. Um lindo menino, e os três decidiram pôr o nome de Daniel. Aquilo era uma glória, um milagre, uma benção, e qualquer rivalidade antes existente, acabara ali. Aquele pequeno ser uniu os três inseparáveis amigos, a amizade que surgira no primeiro ano e que, mesmo depois de tantos obstáculos, continuou firme. Eles não eram mais aquelas inocentes crianças, já eram adultos, e sabiam que a vida havia preparado difíceis situações, mas estavam dispostos a enfrentá-las OS TRÊS JUNTOS. 


	5. Natal

Capítulo cinco - Natal  
  
O Natal não tardou a chegar - para a infelicidade de Amy - e ela e as amigas decidiram que passariam o Natal juntas no apartamento de Lynda e Sarah.  
  
"Mãe?"  
  
"Fala Amy."  
  
"Eu vou passar um tempinho aqui com vocês hoje, na véspera de Natal, e vou para a casa de Lydia, já que vamos comemorar todas juntas o Natal."  
  
"Bem, você já tem dezoito anos...faça o que quiser."  
  
Amy percebeu que a mãe ficara um pouco chateada, e por causa da gravidez, começara a chorar. Amy suspirou, e foi acalmar Hermione.  
  
"Mãe, por favor, pare de chorar! Eu te amo, mas eu quero curtir um último momento com minhas amigas já que logo no dia 25 eu vou pra Suécia!"  
  
"E você não pode curtir com a sua mãe?"  
  
"Mamãe...eu passei dezoito anos e nove meses do seu lado...será que posso passar um dia com as minhas amigas?! Não se preocupe, eu não vou voltar tarde, vou me agasalhar, não vou fumar maconha e muito menos transar com o entregador de pizza."  
  
Hermione riu, abraçando a filha mais forte.  
  
"Bom, dona Hermione Potter, agora a senhora me deixa ir?!"  
  
"Você sabe que eu odeio que me chamem de dona ou senhora...me faz sentir como se tivesse setenta anos. E eu só tenho 47!"  
  
Amy riu.  
  
"Está bem, mamãe. Vamos comer alguma coisa? Acho que minha irmãzinha está com fome! E meu pai também."  
  
Foram abraçadas até a sala de jantar onde Harry estava com um avental de Hermione e uma luva pondo bandejas e pratos na mesa. Quando percebeu a presença das duas, viu que Hermione ria com gosto, e Amy olhava pra baixo tentando segurar o riso.  
  
"Que foi?" disse ele como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo "Nunca viram um homem com um avental cor de rosa, uma luva também rosa se queimando ao tentar preparar uma mesa bonita pra duas donzelas preguiçosas?"  
  
Amy não agüentou e soltou uma gargalhada, sendo acompanhada por Hermione e por um sorriso de Harry, que tentava permanecer sério.  
  
*******************************************  
  
Amy caminhava pelas ruas de Londres observando um coral que cantava Jingle Bell Rock de um lado e crianças a alguns adultos se divertindo do outro enquanto patinavam. Ela sorriu tristemente. O próximo Natal seria na Suécia e ela não fazia idéia de como seria, mas deixaria nas mãos do destino.  
  
Lynda, Claire, Sarah, Amy, Daniel, e Bruce - o qual foi meio que de "intruso" - se divertiram bastante aquela noite. Amy e Sarah beberam além da conta e estavam um pouco...tontas. Mas aquilo era como um remédio para Amy, que queria esquecer da viajem do dia seguinte. Enquanto voltava para casa, mais ou menos umas quatro da manhã, a sanidade começou a voltar, assim como uma grande enxaqueca, e ela se sentou em um banco de uma praça e começou a chorar. Estava ali, sozinha, com frio, totalmente tonta, sem nenhum rosto amigo ao seu lado, e triste. E era assim que passaria o ano seguinte.  
  
N/A: Eu sei, eu sei, esse capítulo ficou muito curto, mas ele foi meio que um bônus; um presente de Natal pra vocês. 


	6. Embarque e Desembarque

Capítulo seis - Embarque e Desembarque  
  
Amy e Harry foram até o aeroporto, pois Amy não gostava muito de andar de trem, e não sabia direito como aparatar em longas distancias.  
  
"Amy, querida, sua mãe não está muito bem e não quis vir, mas te mandou isso." Harry entregou à filha um pacote com um conteúdo não muito pesado, mas também não muito leve. "E ela disse pra você abrir apenas quando estiver no avião."  
  
"Okay." A garota concordou com a cabeça e não falou mais nada, pois senão iria chorar.  
  
"Dê-me um abraço!"  
  
Amy abraçou Harry, e não agüentou, começou a chorar.  
  
"Eu vou sentir sua falta, pai."  
  
"Eu também, querida. Mas não se esqueça, eu te amo, e você pode sempre mandar uma carta."  
  
"Eu sei. Bom, acho que está na minha hora. Te amo."  
  
"Adeus, querida."  
  
Amy virou-se, empurrando o carinho com suas malas e seguiu chorando para o avião.  
  
Meia-hora após a partida, Amy abriu a caixa que sua mãe havia lhe dado.  
  
Dentro havia uma bailarina de porcelana, a qual havia sido um presente de sua bisavó para sua avó, que a passou para Hermione, que a passou a Amy. Junto, tinha uma carta, que Amy abriu, e suas lágrimas, que já eram muitas, aumentaram.  
  
"Amy, querida, eu sei que é difícil pra você, assim como é pra mim, mas não se pode mudar o destino, e eu já havia prometido no minuto em que você foi batizada, que passaria um tempo com seu padrinho, estivesse ele onde fosse. Quando estiver triste, já sabe o que fazer! Te amo. Mamãe.  
  
(.)The lights are much brighter there  
  
You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares and go  
  
Downtown, things'll be great when you're  
  
Downtown, no finer place for sure  
  
Downtown, everything's waiting for you  
  
Downtown"  
  
Amy sorriu. Sempre que tinha medo durante a noite, ou estava triste, sua mãe cantava com ela essa música. Uma música antiga, mas a preferida de Amy, que estava com medo e triste, então começou a cantarolar baixinho.  
  
"When you're alone  
  
And life is making you lonely,  
  
You can always go downtown  
  
When you've got worries,  
  
All the noise and the hurry  
  
Seems to help, I know, downtown  
  
Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city  
  
Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty  
  
How can you lose? The lights are much brighter there  
  
You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares and go  
  
Downtown, things'll be great when you're  
  
Downtown, no finer place for sure  
  
Downtown, everything's waiting for you  
  
Downtown  
  
Don't hang around  
  
And let your problems surround you  
  
There are movie shows downtown  
  
Maybe you know  
  
Some little places to go to  
  
Where they never close downtown  
  
Just listen to the rhythm of a gentle bossanova  
  
You'll be dancing with 'em too before the night is over  
  
Happy again  
  
The lights are much brighter there  
  
You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares and go  
  
Downtown where all the lights are bright,  
  
Downtown, waiting for you tonight,  
  
Downtown, you're gonna be alright now Downtown  
  
And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you,  
  
Someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand to  
  
Guide them along  
  
So, maybe I'll see you there  
  
We can forget all our troubles, forget all our cares and go  
  
Downtown, things'll be great when you're  
  
Downtown, don't wait a minute more  
  
Downtown, everything's waiting for you  
  
Downtown, downtown, downtown, downtown."  
  
Com aquilo ela se acalmou, e após repetir várias vezes a música, ouviu uma aeromoça avisar-lhes que estavam chegando e para apertarem os cintos.  
  
Foi tudo tão rápido, em um momento Hermione se despedira do pai, no outro abrira o presente da mãe e no seguinte estava com uma mochila nas costas, no meio de um aeroporto esperando alguém ruivo aparecer para pegar-lhe. De repente, viu alguém correr desesperado no meio das pessoas, e de longe conseguiu constatar o cabelo vermelho vivo de um homem alto e muito bonito vindo em sua direção. Bom, de aparência, seu padrinho não parecia nem de longe um monstro.  
  
"As aparências enganam, Amy... Não se iluda!" pensou.  
  
"Oi." O ruivo interrompeu seus pensamentos.  
  
"Oi. Você é o tio Rony, não?"  
  
Ele sorriu, e Amy pode ver seus dentes brancos e perfeitos.  
  
"Eu preferia que você me chamasse de Ron, Amanda."  
  
Ela o olhou com uma cara de garota rebelde e estressada e respondeu em um tom monótono.  
  
"E você me chame de Amy." Dizendo isso, passou na frente de Ron e seguiu andando, com ele preocupado com sua relação com a sobrinha, e também preocupado em pegar as malas da garota.  
  
***********************************  
  
Enquanto iam de carro até o apartamento de Ron, Amy olhava a paisagem suspirando de cinco em cinco minutos.  
  
"Eu sei aparatar." Disse a garota.  
  
"Ah é? Que bom! Pois eu não."  
  
A garota virou a cabeça indignada na direção de Ron.  
  
"Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Amy. Eu não sei aparatar em uma distancia maior que dez metros. Na verdade, não que eu não saiba, eu apenas não gosto, e evito ao máximo. Ou seja, sempre que for sair comigo, terá que ir de carro."  
  
"Não se preocupe, não serão muitas as vezes que sairei com você."  
  
Ron suspirou. Sua sobrinha não era mais uma garotinha boazinha que adorava sair com o tio Rony. Agora ela já era uma mulher. Uma mulher mimada, rebelde, e que odeia sair com o idiota do Ron. Mas ele tentou descontrair um pouco.  
  
"Para que trouxe tanta mala? Você irá ficar só um ano, e..."  
  
"Graças à Merlin eu vou ficar só um ano!"  
  
"Bom, eu ia dizer que iria lhe comprar roupas e o que mais você quisesse, mas..." ele suspirou "Não importa."  
  
Ron estava se segurando para não gritar com aquela menina; estava se controlando ao máximo. Mas 80% do gênio da garota fora herdado de Hermione, então seria uma tarefa difícil. Na verdade, 80% da fisionomia da garota também fora herdada de Hermione, e essa havia sido uma das razões pela qual Ron se "encantou" pela sobrinha. Realmente, Amy era linda. E esse era um problema. O que uma jovem de 18 anos, bonita, e cheia de vida (bom, pelo que Hermione e Harry disseram a garota era assim), iria fazer ao lado de um cara trinta anos mais velho? Ele literalmente era o "Tio Idiota Ron", e isso o estava apavorando.  
  
Ao chegarem no apartamento de Ron, Amy ficou deslumbrada com o tamanho. Sua casa também era grande, mas lá viviam três pessoas - dali um ano seriam quatro - e os Potter's sempre estavam recebendo visitas. Mas aquele apartamento era enorme, e era para uma só pessoa.  
  
"Você que decorou?" perguntou ela com a voz arrastada, o que deixou Ron inseguro sobre responder ou não a verdade, mas ele optou pela verdade, afinal, era só uma adolescente.  
  
"Sim, fui eu."  
  
"Hum...ficou legal!"  
  
Ele sorriu. Ela disse "legal" pra ele, e isso era um bom sinal.  
  
"Siga-me, vou mostrar-lhe seu quarto."  
  
"Hey, num precisa dessa formalidade toda comigo. Pode relaxar, Ron."  
  
Ele olhou para a garota impressionado, mas não deixaria essa barato.  
  
"Bom, então...Olha, vem comigo que eu vou te mostrar seu quarto, falô maluco? Ele é bem da hora e você pode fumar um baseado e dar uma boa trepada lá."  
  
Amy olhou divertida para Ron. "Não que esteja ruim, mas eu prefiro o outro jeito." Ela sorriu, e Ron fez o mesmo. Ela havia sorrido para ele e o chamado pelo nome, o que era mais dois pontos positivos.  
  
"Então, não vai me mostrar onde é meu quarto?"  
  
"Ah, sim, claro."  
  
N/A: A coisa da música foi inspirada em mim mesma. É que quando eu sentia medo, minha irmã falava pra eu escutar Riders On The Storm do The Doors, mas como essa música não ficaria muito boa na fic, eu lembrei dessa música do filme Garota Interrompida, e pus. Obrigada pelos reviews!!! À proposito, o nome da musica é downtown, da petula clark. Espero que tenham gostado desse cap!!! 


	7. Trégua

Capítulo sete - Trégua  
  
A noite havia sido longa para ambos. Amy se revirara na cama até as cinco da manhã, quando pegou no sono, que durou até as nove. Já Ron, madrugara. Não conseguira dormir um minuto sequer, por isso, "levantou-se" mais ou menos oito e meia, e foi preparar o café da manhã.  
  
"Bom dia, Amy!" Ron cumprimentou assim que ouviu os passos da garota.  
  
"Bom dia?!" perguntou irritada "Bom dia pra você, que não foi dormir às cinco e levantou às nove!"  
  
Ron parou o que estava fazendo, respirou fundo e tentou se controlar, mas não conseguiu. Aquela menina estava passando dos limites.  
  
"É, realmente..." começou calmamente "Eu não dormi às cinco e acordei às nove. E sabe porque, Amy? Porque eu simplesmente NÃO DORMI!" gritou com o rosto à ponto de entrar em combustão "Panquecas?" acalmara-se novamente.  
  
Ela olhou para o prato de panquecas que ele lhe oferecia. Por mais que amasse panquecas, não iria aceitar.  
  
"Eu odeio panquecas." Disse em tom monótono.  
  
Ron suspirou, jogou o prato no chão, e saiu da cozinha em passos firmes.  
  
Amy se assustou com o comportamento de Ron, mas resolveu abrir a geladeira e procurar alguma coisa pra comer.  
  
**************  
  
A semana passou a muito custo, e os dois quase não se olharam, e trocaram apenas palavras necessárias.  
  
"É Ron...parece que seus pressentimentos eram verdadeiros...isso não está dando certo!" disse baixinho a si mesmo enquanto estava deitado em sua cama. Amy o odiava, e ele teria que agüentá-la por mais algum tempo. "Apenas 358 dias...Você consegue." No momento em que disse isso, ouviu um som alto vindo do quarto dela. "Pensando bem...não, eu não vou conseguir agüentar mais 358 dias com a peste em pessoa!" Ele se levantou bruscamente e seguiu até o quarto de Amy, sem se importar se estava só de calça do pijama ou não.Ao chegar a porta, a abriu em um único empurrão, fazendo a garota parar de cantar e levar um susto. Quando o susto passou, ela parou e começou a encarar Rony, como se o desafiasse a falar alguma coisa. Mas a verdade, é que ela estava querendo observar o ruivo melhor. Para um homem de 48 anos, ele não estava nada mal. Tinha o peitoral bem definido, quase não tinha rugas, nem cabelos brancos, e o seu jeito as vezes era bem intimidador. Era de se estranhar que ainda estivesse sozinho. Ainda estavam se encarando, quando ele sorrindo disse:  
  
"Acha que me incomoda com isso?" Amy não respondeu, apenas aumentou o volume. Então, Ron a pegou no colo e a levou para a sala, enquanto ela se debatia e implorava para que Ron a soltasse. E ele o fez, mas a "jogou" no sofá, enquanto desligava o rádio com a varinha e olhava zangado para ela.  
  
"Olha aqui, mocinha! Seus pais a elogiaram muito, eu te conheço desde pequena, também gosto de Nirvana, e até toelro suas babaquices de adolescente. Mas você está passando dos limites agora, e..."  
  
"Eu já tenho dezoito anos!" interrompeu ela  
  
"Primeiro, eu odeio que me interrompam. Segundo, eu sei que você tem 18 anos, mas está sob minha custódia aqui na Suécia. Ou seja, eu controlo seus passos, já que sou cidadão sueco e você é inglesa. E não fique pensando que com essas babaquices eu vou te deixar voltar pra Inglaterra, pois eu não vou!"  
  
"Você não é meu pai nem minha mãe, portanto, NÃO MANDA EM MIM!"  
  
Os dois gritavam feito loucos, e desta vez Ron perdeu o total controle.  
  
"Olha aqui, sua mimadinha," ele a pegou pelo braço e o apertou "sua mãe e sua irmã estão correndo risco de vida, seu pai está depressivo, e eu não vou abandonar meus melhores amigos nessa mandando você pra lá só porque você é uma mimadinha com pinta de rebelde e que pensa que é a dona do mundo, entendeu?" soltou o braço da garota, que ficou quieta por um tempo com os olhos marejados.  
  
"Minha...minha mãe o quê?"  
  
Ron passou a mão pelos cabelos se arrependendo do que havia falado. No fundo, Amy era só uma criança com problemas para amadurecer, e ele tinha acabado de criar mais um obstáculo para ela.  
  
"Merlin, eu não devia ter dito isso!"  
  
Amy se levantou do sofá e correu para o quarto, onde se sentou na cama abraçando os joelhos, sem nem ao menos se preocupar em fechar a porta. Ron caminhou vagarosamente até o quarto da garota e a encontrou naquele estado. Não viu outra opção a não ser se sentar na cama de casal ao lado de Amy, e puxá-la para um abraço, o qual ela retribuiu e chorou todas as mágoas. Vez ou outra ele dizia palavras de consolo, e ela só ficou lá, chorando, até o sol raiar. Ron passou a noite acordado, e só depois que Amy adormecera, que foi para seu quarto descansar, afinal, a madrugada havia sido agitada, e era sábado.  
  
**********************  
  
Acordou devia ser umas três da tarde, mas ao olhar o relógio, viu que já eram cinco. Tomou um banho, se trocou, e foi para a cozinha, pois estava com uma fome desgraçada.  
  
"Você pode ser silenciosa, mas eu ainda assim consigo te ouvir!" disse Ron, que estava de costas para Amy preparando algo no fogão. Amy riu. "Uau! Eu devia estar com um câmera agora pra filmas isso. Afinal, não é todos dia que você sorri pra mim!" ela riu novamente "Sabe, eu já estava pensando que sua mãe havia pulado a cerca e você era filha de Draco Malfoy!"  
  
Amy abaixou a cabeça, e ele se arrependeu do que falara.  
  
"Hey, desculpe! Você está triste, não?"  
  
"Olhe pra mim, Ron! O que você acha? Que eu estou pulando de alegria?"  
  
"Não vamos começar, Amy!"  
  
"Está bem, está bem! Você tem TV à cabo aqui?"  
  
"Se eu tenho o quê?!"  
  
Ela revirou os olhos "Esquece! Sabe, eu não tô afim de ficar aqui, enfurnada nesse apartamento. Não que ele seja ruim, mas eu tenho dezoito anos, e..."  
  
"Eu já entendi. Bem, então nós podemos sair. Quer fazer compras ou conhecer a cidade?"  
  
"Tanto faz. Contanto que eu não fique aqui..."  
  
"Então eu lhe mostrarei a cidade hoje, e amanha você sai sozinha pra fazer compras, okay?"  
  
"Tudo bem. Mas antes eu quero comer alguma coisa, e vou aproveitar que você cozinha bem pra pedir o que eu quiser, e não miojo como prato principal e sorvete de pote como sobremesa."  
  
Ron riu com gosto. Parecia que as coisas estavam melhorando agora.  
  
"Bom, senhorita, o que gostaria de jantar hoje?"  
  
"Panquecas" disse ela.  
  
Ron a olhou surpreso, exatamente como olhara no dia em que fora apresentar- lhe seu novo quarto e ela disse para ele "relaxar".  
  
"A verdade é que eu gosto de panquecas" explicou ela um pouco sem graça.  
  
"Ah...entendo." ele respondeu um pouco nervoso, o que a fez rir.  
  
"Desculpe se te deixei irritado."  
  
"Tudo bem. Essa era sua diversão favorita desde que você era pequena. Ms claro que antes não era como até semana passada."  
  
Amy riu novamente.  
  
"O papo tá muito bom, mas eu tô com fome, tio Rony! Que tal fazer minhas panquecas?!" perguntou divertida  
  
"Tudo bem. Mas por favor, tio Rony não!" ele disse com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Amy gargalhou novamente.  
  
Sim, as coisas estavam muito melhores agora!  
  
N/A: Bom, eu irei publicar esse capítulo e mais o oito hoje, pois vou viajar, e a próxima atualização será apenas em fevereiro. Eu e a Ligia trabalhamos muito para fazer os capítulos, e adoramos fazê-los, assim como esperamos que vocês gostem de lê-los!!! Muito, mas muito obrigada...FELIZ ANO NOVO e muitos beijos da Aninha e da Lígia. 


	8. Anything

N/A: O nome do capitulo é o nome de uma musica do sixpence none the richer, que eu adotei como "musica marcante" para essa fic. Recomendo, é muito boa! Capítulo dedicado a Clarinha, a chata q ficou pedindo igual uma tonta por esse capítulo, ao José Lucas, que tbm fez o mesmo, a Alison Black, a Carlinha, a Má, e obviamente, a Ligia!!! Bjus pessu!!!  
  
Cap. oito - Anything  
  
O passeio que Ron e Amy fizeram na noite passada os havia aproximado um pouco mais. Pela tarde Amy saíra e Ron estava resolvendo alguns negócios por telefone quando uma coruja bicou sua mão com força, o que o fez gritar e pedir para a pessoa do outro lado da linha ligar mais tarde. Pegou a carta com a mão sangrando, e começou a lê-la.  
  
"Ron, a Herm está no hospital. Passou muito mal ontem e o médico marcou uma cesárea para hoje. Avise a amy que sua irmã está a caminho. Eu estou com medo, meu caro, mas tenho que ser forte! Mando mais notícias depois. Harry"  
  
O ruivo suspirou, Estava preocupado, muito preocupado...  
  
**********  
  
Amy não tardou a chegar e percebeu a expressão no rosto do padrinho.  
  
"Que foi, Ron? Que cara é essa? O que é isso na sua mão? Minha mãe está bem, não está?"  
  
"Calma...não tantas perguntas, senão eu não consigo responder! Minha mao está bem, foi só a coruja. Amanda, não vou mentir pra você, já que isso é um caso de vida ou morte, e não um conto de fadas. Sua mãe passou a noite no hospital e fará uma cesárea daqui a pouco. Seu pai me mandou uma carta, e acabou de me telefonar. Hermione está com uma hemorragia interna e um minuto pode fazer toda a diferença. Reze, querida, reze!"  
  
Amy largou as sacolas no chão e entrou em estado de choque. Não soube como as lágrimas caíram, ou como foi parar nos braços de Ron, mas parecia estar segura ali. Ao sentir Amy abraçá-lo e lágrimas molharem se robe, Ron se sentiu péssimo por não poder fazer nada mais além de abraçá-la.  
  
"Eu estou com tanto medo!" ela se abraçou mais forte ao padrinho. Ron também estava com medo, muito medo, mas precisava se manter forte para poder apoiar a menina.  
  
"Eu sei. Mas eu estou aqui, bem aqui pra qualquer coisa que você precise!"  
  
Depois de algum tempo, ao sentir o choro cessar, Ron decidiu levá-la para o quarto.  
  
"Que tal se você deitasse um pouco enquanto eu lhe fazia um chá?"  
  
"Mas e sua mão, não está machucada?!"  
  
"Ela vai ficar bem...aceita o chá?"  
  
Amy concordou com a cabeça, e ele, vendo que ela não estava em condições de andar, decidiu por pegá-la no colo.  
  
"Você não é mais tão leva quanto aos sete anos, mas eu ainda consigo te carregar!"  
  
Ela sorriu.  
  
"Ao menos um sorriso eu consegui arrancar de você!" Ron a depositou na cama, a cobriu e foi para a cozinha preparar o chá. Depois, ficou com ela até esta adormecer.  
  
Algum tempo depois o telefone tocou.  
  
"Alô?"  
  
"Ron? É o Harry!"  
  
"Então, como foi?"  
  
"Correu tudo bem, graças a Deus. A bebê está na encubadora e sai em algumas semanas. Eles conseguiram controlar a hemorragia de Hermione, e ela ainda está dormindo. Mas e aí, como vai tudo? Você contou a Amy?"  
  
"Contei. Ela chorou um pouco mas está dormindo agora."  
  
"Ótimo! Ligo mais tarde. Preciso descansar um pouco agora. Até mais."  
  
"Até!"  
  
Ron passou em frente ao quarto de Amy e a viu dormindo tranqüilamente. De olhos fechados era a mãe escrita. Parecia até que havia voltado no tempo, e quem estava ã sua frente era Hermione, a Hermione de dezesseis anos a sua Hermione. Como o tempo passara rápido! Era estranho, um dia estava ingressando em Hogwarts e no outro se formando. Depois disso não havia feito mais nada de importante, apenas trabalhara e faturar muito, tanto que boa parte do dinheiro não sabia o que fazer. Teve uma mulher aqui, outra ali, mas sempre pensando em Hermione. Ela realmente havia sido o amor de sua vida! Sem que ele percebesse, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, e quando se deu conta disso, já era tarde, ela estava seca e muitas outras caiam. Não gostava de remoer o passado, mas havia sido inevitável. Tentou tirar Hermione da cabeça, e foi para a sala pegar algo para beber. Pegou um copo e uma garrafa e whisky e os levou para o quarto. Com toda a confusão Ron nem percebera que já havia anoitecido, e quando o cansaço bateu, ele retirou a roupa que usava ficando só coma peça intima, e deitou-se. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, mas alguns minutos depois, pouco antes de conseguir pegar no sono, Amy adentrou o quarto. Ela usava apenas uma camiseta e roupa íntima, o que o fez engolir seco.  
  
"Eu vim ver como está sua mão..."  
  
Ron arqueou uma sobrancelha desconfiado, então ela revirou os olhos e se entregou.  
  
"Lembra quando eu era pequena, quando sentia medo o que eu fazia?"  
  
"Sim, você deitava comigo e me abraçava até adormecer. Mas você não é mais pequena, e, bem, somos adultos agora, e..."  
  
"Ron, por favor...primeiro, eu não sou mais nenhuma virgenzinha, segundo, você é praticamente meu tio!"  
  
"Bem...se você insiste...deite-se!"  
  
Amy sorriu e deitou-se ao lado dele.  
  
"É impressão minha ou o seu colchão é melhor que o meu?" perguntou divertida  
  
"Que eu saiba eles são iguais, mas o meu provavelmente é mais macio porque tem mais tempo de uso.  
  
Amy começou a gargalhar.  
  
"Que foi" perguntou sem entender nada "Disse algo errado?"  
  
"Não" ela disse entre risos "Mas o que você andou fazendo pra que o colchão ficasse tão macio?"  
  
Ron a acompanhou no riso, e os dois ficaram assim, apenas rindo, por algum tempo.  
  
Assim que viu a garrafa de whisky, Amy se levantou e foi até ela examiná- la.  
  
"Hum...parece ser bom. Posso?" ela levantou a garrafa virando-se para Ron, que deu de ombros.  
  
"Você veio aqui pra quê afinal: ver minha mão ou tomar meu whisky?"  
  
"Você quer a verdade ou a mentira?"  
  
"A verdade..."  
  
"Beber seu whisky." Ela sorriu.  
  
Ron também o fez antes de suspirar e se dar por vencido.  
  
"Vá em frente. Você já é maior de idade. Mas não fique muito bêbada!"  
  
Amy deu uma gargalhada antes de responder.  
  
"Não se preocupe!"  
  
Virou a garrafa na boca e tomou alguns goles, sem nem ao menos fazer cara feia.  
  
"Sim, é bom. Quer?" ela foi se aproximando da cama, mas precisamente, do lado em que Ron estava.  
  
"Não, obrigada. Hoje eu já bebi muito" recusou um pouco nervoso.  
  
"Tem certeza?" perguntou Amy passando a perna direita por cima de Ron, e assim "sentando" em seu colo. Inclinou-se para frente, ficando com os lábios colados aos dele.  
  
Ele nada respondeu, apenas beijou a garota, permanecendo com os olhos abertos, assim como ela. E após sentir o gosto da bebida nos lábios dela, Ron guiou a mão de Amy com a sua até perto de sua boca, onde ela virou a garrafa e despejou um pouco da bebida. A bebida havia subido à cabeça de ambos, que já não se importavam com nada, apenas com o desejo que corria solto me suas veias. Beijaram-se novamente (desta vez com os olhos fechados), enquanto Ron passava suas mãos livremente pelo corpo da garota.  
  
"Você queria saber o que eu fiz para o colchão ficar tão macio, não?"  
  
Amy concordou com a cabeça, e ele virou o jogo, ficando por cima dela.  
  
"Pois então verá!" disse enquanto beijava seu pescoço.  
  
Tirou habilmente a camiseta dela, derramou whisky em seus seios e começou a beijá-los, enquanto ela delirava. Com um aceno de varinha ele retirou o pouco de roupa que lhes restava, e antes de penetrá-la, queria ter certeza de que Amy não era mais virgem.  
  
"Amy, você não é mais virgem, não"  
  
Ela o beijou provocante, e quando se separaram, "respondeu".  
  
"Isso responde sua pergunta?"  
  
Ele sorriu e começou a penetrá-la. Os gemidos de Amy em seus ouvidos o levavam a loucura. Ela pedia por mais. Pedia-lhe para que aumentasse o ritmo, e ele obedecia. As mãos dela passeavam pelas costas dele, enquanto os braços o apertavam, obrigando seu corpos a ficarem cada vez mais unidos.  
  
Ficaram assim até de madrugada, e depois que chegaram ao êxtase, Amy deitou- se no peito de Ron, que passou os braços em volta dela.  
  
"Seu beijo foi o segundo melhor que eu já tive!"  
  
"Sério? E qual foi o primeiro?  
  
"Com uma miga."  
  
Ron riu. Aquilo era irônico! Se Harry soubesse que sua 'garotinha' não era mais virgem, já havia beijado outra garota, e tinha acabado de ir para a cama com o padrinho, certamente entraria em parafuso!  
  
"Assim é melhor! Sinto-me mais seguro."  
  
Amy sorriu e se abraçou mais forte à Ron.  
  
"Desculpa, eu fui uma idiota! Você é um cara super legal e eu fui uma chata! Aliás, como você mesmo disse, uma mimada!"  
  
"Tá tudo bem agora!" ele lhe beijou o topo da cabeça. "De hoje em diante tudo será diferente...Não se preocupe!"  
  
Amy suspirou e fechou os olhos na esperança de dormir, mas não conseguiu. Tudo estava tão confuso que ela não sabia o que fazer, ou pensar. Optou por ficar quietinha ali, nos braços do amante. 


End file.
